How Far She's Fallen
by Mungkone08
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries but I'll give it a shot... Malzahar and his mentor, Merlin, were just too regular people... well, maybe not so regular considering they are wizards. AU. Once again I'm not very good at Summaries. Please R


Um... Hello! This is my first Fanfic, kind of. I actually made this a couple years ago for a Short Story Writing assignment so I was wondering if I should post so I asked my friends and they said yes sooo here I am. It is kind of fast paced too much for My taste, but I don't care. I'M NEW, GOD DAMNIT! So anyways

'Thoughts'

"Word speak"

Merlin, The greatest and oldest wizard to ever live, and his young apprentice, Malzahar, were traversing a hole that was more of a prison to the monsters that were trapped there by the generations of wizards. All these monsters were dangerous to regular humans but to a wizard they're still dangerous although the wizards have a chance at defeating the monsters. After the mentor-student duo get to the opposite side of the hole they made their way towards the town, which happened to be close. During this walk they talked about magic.

"Malzahar," Merlin called.

" Yes?" Malzahar replied

"Now we both know my days are limited, but we will continue with your lessons on magic," Merlin said calmly.

"O-okay."

Merlin and Malzahar were almost at the town when Merlin said to wait a moment. He digs through his bag then gives Malzahar a book.

"What's this?" Malzahar says, pointing to the book.

"That is my book of spells. If I happen to die from an unfortunate event I wanted to give you that for you to study from."

"What do you mean if you happen to die. You're not going to die too soon right? Right?!" Malzahar replies, practically hyperventilating.

"I hope not, I still have things to teach you," Merlin replies in his usually calm tone

Then they continued walking towards the town of Baylake. When they arrive at Baylake they find an inn that they can stay at for a good nights rest. In the middle of the night, Merlin walks outside to find his nemesis, Morgana, She knew he would be here, but he also knew that she would come after him that is why he gave Malzahar his book. Morgana Just challenges him with a slight smirk that just said 'you're going to die tonight and you know it'. Merlin just accepts, knowing exactly what that smirk meant. He got into his stance that allows him to cast spells easily with his strong yet brittle bones. She just stands there practically taunting him with her relaxed yet perfectly guarded stance. She instantly forms a ball of plasma in her hand and throws it at him with insane speeds, that he was sure he couldn't dodge in time, so he put up a barrier that took the ball for him. He retaliates with a ball of his own but his was of fire, she counters this with a barrier of her own but it reflects the ball back to him he wasn't expecting this so he just got hit full force by his own attack. Although his magic is strong his body isn't… Morgana knew he was dead but she didn't care she accomplished her goal. Merlins body burned from the fire and he was practically cremated. That was the sight Malzahar woke up to find once he walked outside. Malzahar walked around scared wondering if this was what Merlin meant. On a nearby tree he came across a note in his panic but didn't know who or what it was for, so… he read it. After he read the note he became angry, sad, and afraid. The note was from his mentor's killer, Morgana, he knew of her from Merlin, who said she was his old apprentice, the one whose trust he betrayed. She was challenging him to meet her at the same clearing that Merlin's ashes lay in a years time.

Over the next year Malzahar met a lot of people, the only one he really made a bond with was a woman who claimed she was morgana's sister, Kayle. Kayle was a nice woman she just seemed to have a kind heart for anyone even evil people, like her sister. Kayle, after a while, convinced malzahar that her sister was not always like this, she said that Morgana was overtaken by dark spirits on a journey with Merlin to an abyss near Baylake. After she explained that she asked him not to kill Morgana. So, he decided he wasn't going to kill her for Kayle's sake, since she so nicely asked. During that year He learned many powerful magical spells and since Kayle told him it was dark spirits, he specialized in light magic just in case Morgana was hostile. Kayle also taught him where, in her opinion, true strength comes from the bonds between someone and who they want to protect with their lives. On their journey back to Baylake. They encountered bandits who were raiding nearby villages, and their leader an evil man named Jack. All Malzahar did was throw him off a cliff, who died upon impact with the ground, then completely eradicated the other bandits. During that year Malzahar may have grown stronger but he was still a coward. He may seem confident to other people but he and Kayle know he is still the fragile minded person that resulted from Merlin's death. This resulted him have many nightmares about how he ruthlessly killed those bandits. At Baylake they went to the same inn that Malzahar and Merlin went to. That night Malzahar has a terrifying dream that night about him being too weak when Morgana tried to harm, not him but her sister, Kayle and he was extremely depressed the next morning because he couldn't protect his only friend since Merlin's death, even if it was a dream.

On the day Malzahar was supposed to face Morgana he told Kayle to stay at the inn, but she argued saying that this was as much her problem as hers so he reluctantly allowed her to come. At the clearing him and Kayle waited for Morgana for twenty minutes and she didn't show up.

"Where is she?" Malzahar asked.

"I don't know, she was always on time when it came to appointments and the such," Kayle replied.

As she said that a form appeared behind them, it was Morgana.

"Well hello dear sister," She said, scaring both of them

"H-hello."

"Well, we didn't come here to talk now did we...Morgana," Malzahar said venom dripping from his voice

" I suppose we didn't…"

At that Kayle stepped back just because of the killing intent that was oozing from the both of them. Kayle was glad that Malzahar promised not to kill her sister or she would have asked him to just not face her sister. After she stepped back Malzahar immediately summoned a sword of light, and quickly slashed at Morgana, but more specifically the dark spirits inside her body. Malzahar didn't want to hurt morgana at all so that's what he did. Light magic doesn't affect any bodies but the enemies soul. the light washes away the darkness in their soul. Morgana received, what she thought to be, a deep gash to her shoulder after failing to dodge the swipe. She knew she couldn't perform magic with her arm "disabled" like she thought it was so she gave up. After the battle, Malzahar approached her, asking her if she wanted to join him and her sister at first she declined but her old self was now returning as if it never left. After a day or so Malzahar was having a mental breakdown thinking he should have killed her, but he promised Kayle. When he was about to tell Kayle his problems, he heard a knock at the door to see a sad looking Morgana. He invited her into the room, albeit reluctantly.

"H-hello," She started.

'Is this really Morgana?' His thoughts full of doubt.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, can I join you and Kayle?" She tried to say with confidence but was overshadowed with her fear of rejection.

"Sure, Kayle and I don't mind," he replied

"Are you sure?"

"Do you really think your sister would let you go off in the world alone, she really cares about you."

"Okay, well good night," she said hesitantly.

Malzahar, being his regular self, was instantly worried for her.

"Are you alright?"

"...Yes, I'm fine you don't need to worry"

"Okay…"

After that episode Malzahar was wondering how he got all his strength then he remembered what Kayle had told him a couple months ago, "True strength comes from the bonds that hold us.", he finally realized what she meant by that. He got all his strength and confidence because she helped him as a friend.

The next day, Malzahar was in his room thinking over recent events. Such as, Morgana joining them on the road, him accepting that she wasn't in her right mind when she killed their teacher, and what his life is going to be like. Then he heard a knocking at the door so he told the person to come in. It was Morgana, she asked him if she could talk to him about what happened. He then told her of how she killed Merlin, since she had no memory of this happening, At the end of the tale she was sobbing saying 'sorry' over and over again. He knew she meant it so he comforted her telling her that its alright.

A week later the three friends were walking along a dirt path all with different thoughts on what to do now. Malzahar was thinking of where they should go next,, Kayle was wondering about what they are going to do now that Malzahar's journey is over, and Morgana was thinking about Malzahar and how her life is going to be now. They continued down the path when Kayle asked something that just popped into her mind.

"Why are you guys so close?"

They then realized that they were only inches apart. Morgana immediately backed away, blushing.

" I don't know…Morgana?" Was Malzahar's reply, he then looked at Morgana.

"U-u-u-umm, I-i g-g-guess it just happened" She stuttered out.

Malzahar just brushed it off and said okay and continued walking, but Kayle went up to her sister and asked what's going on. She just hurriedly walked away effectively evading the question…


End file.
